15 songs of the heart
by Deanpool the Great
Summary: 15 songfics. 15 songs. Chapter 11 is up! Mostly RaiKim.
1. I'm on my way

**Demonwolf: **To make a long story short, I found the lyrics somewhere in the Internet and though about the time when Rai betrayed his friends et voilà here's the songfic about it.

By the way I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song. The song is "Home Sweet Home / Bittersweet Symphony" by Limp Bizkit. Enjoy.

1. I'm on my way 

**(Raimundo's OPV)**

When I teamed up with Wuya, I dreamed my friends back at the temple would follow me. But I was wrong. A dreamer with a golden heart. I never wanted to harm them and hid behind a lie, acted like a bad boy so nobody could say I made a mistake.

_**I guess I'm a dreamer  
My heart is gold  
I had to run away high  
So I wouldn't come home low  
**_

My life became perfect. Wuya gave me everything I want. But when I was dreaming of my past back at the temple, I realized life wasn't so bad there as well. And everytime after this I felt so alone.

_**  
Just when things went right  
Didn't mean they were always wrong  
Just take this song you never feel  
Left all alone  
**_

I missed my friends. Everytime. Everywhere. The world Wuya gave me was one big lie. I wished they would forgive me, _I_ could forgive me.

_**  
Take me to your heart  
Feel me in your bones  
Just one more night  
And I'm coming off this long and winding road  
**_

An idea came into my mind.

_**  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home  
**_

The idea to go back to my friends, back to my home, back to real happiness. I made myself belive everything'll be alright again. But the true's different. I'm living in a cold world now. Only me, myself and I.

_**  
I guess that I seem  
To make romantic dreams  
Up In lights  
Fallin' off the silver screen  
**_

Maybe the dream of home is impossible but I wouldn't stop trying to break out of this cage. If I look into my friend's eyes maybe they can see what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling. But I'll need their help to escape from this golden and silver glowing paradise.

_**  
My heart's like an open book  
For the whole world to read  
Sometimes nothing keeps me together at the seams  
**_

When the other dragons arrived at Wuya's castle, I realized it's my time to break free and to go back home. So I grapped the puzzlebox, pointed it at the witch and trapped her again inside of it.

_**  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home**_

I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home  


The end of my partnership with Wuya's like a bittersweet symphony. I've lost almost everything I've ever wanted. All I kept were my friends back from the temple. That's all I ever needed, I just had to have time with myself to make it clear to me. I'm happy to be back at home again but I'm afraid to say I can't change myself. I'm a million different people from one day to the next. I'm like the wind and will always be. That's what I am.

_**  
It's a bittersweet symphony  
This life  
Just trying to make ends meet   
You're a slave to the money then you die  
Is no change  
I can't change I can't change I can't change  
But I'm here in my mind  
I'm here in my mind  
I'm a million different people from one day to the next  
I can't change  
My mind no no no  
**_

At least I've found the place where I belong. I may be not the one I could be yet but I'm trying my best to do so. I'm on my way. I'm on my way to find myself.

_**  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home  
**_

My friends are smiling at me. They're happy I'm back again.

_**I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home  
**_

I'm home. In the end.

_**  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home**_

**Demonwolf: **Okay, that's the story the song made me think of. Now there are 99 stories left. _I you knew a song I could choose please put it in a review._**Please r&r!** See ya guys!!


	2. Hurrican

**Demonwolf: **Here's the second one. It's on an old cd of mine and I think it fits Omi and Raimundo perfectly.

**Maike:** Demonwolf does not own Xiaolin Showdown. And now come! FRENCH TEST!!!!!

**Demonwolf:** Oh no, not this again. Oh and **WARNING: CHARACTER'S DEATH!!**

_**2. Hurrican**_

**(Omi's OPV)**

_**Brother my brother  
Tell me what we're fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend   
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
**_

Since the first time we saw each other, Raimundo and I were rivals. In battles we fought at each other's side but back at the temple always started the fight who's the best. We argued about almost everything, sometimes we couldn't even remember why. But nevertheless I trusted him, more than anybody I knew.

_**  
We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kindof crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way  
**_

But my trust in him vanished after he betrayed us for Wuya. I didn't know why he hated me so much at this time. After he returned I hurt him and myself more than ever before. I hadn't the strengh to let him near me ever again. I didn't know why and I still don't know. To be fooled so badly almost broke my heart and hurted my pride but I didn't want somebody to realize this so I acted more arrogant than ever before.

_**  
We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart  
**_

At this time we met Chase Young. He made me hate Raimundo, my friends and especially myself. Chase trained me to become stronger. I've sworn him loyality. You can also say I've sold him a big part of my soul. My friends tried to help me to come back. At this time I didn't want to. I thought I've found the place where I belong but I notized I made a big mistake when I saw a tear roll down Raimundo's face after he and the others fled from Chase's mountain castle.

With their help I escaped Chase for a while but he didn't want to give up._**  
**_

_**Brother my brother  
Tell me what we're fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother  
**_

Two months passed until the immortal appeard again at a Showdown. He just looked down at me and said "Two weeks ,young one, two weeks." Then he disapeared.

I wondered what he'd ment but I could feel this ment nothing good for us.

"What has he wanted?" asked Raimundo when he, Kimiko and Clay came down from the cliff they're standing on while I was fighting against Jack for another Sheng Gong Wu.

"It's nothing, Raimundo my friend."

I was an idiot to not tell them the true.

Two weeks later Chase attacked.

_**  
Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes  
**_

Hundreds of transformed warriors stormed at the temple. The monks did their best to keep them away from the temple grounds but the cat like warriors were too strong. Blood turned the ground darkred, screams filled the air. It seemed like the world wanted to make fun of us because the sun's shining bright, the birds were singing and if this battle wont happen, it would be the nicest day in the whole spring.

I run to the others to help them but someone stopped me - Chase Young in his beast form.

"I've warned you." he growled.

Then we broke into a hard fight. I dodged all of his attacks and it seemed o make him a little bit happy.

"I guess I've found the right one."

I tried to punsh him but he grapped my fist and threw me away. I landed graceful on my feet like Master Fung taught me long time ago.

When I heard a well known scream behind me I turned around.

"Dojo?!"

I didn't noticed that Chase stood now in front of me.

His left claw left behind deep bleeding lines on my stomach.

I gasped.

"Maybe I was wrong about you, young one. You don't seem to be stronger than your friends."

Then he laughed.

I writhe in pain on the ground. I've never felt something like this before. And then the world turned black.

_**  
Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see  
**_

A light touch on my shoulder woke me up from a dreamless sleep.

"Omi? Omi wake up. Oh please open your eyes."

I knew this voice…A girl…Kimiko!

I opened slowly my eyes. In front of me sat the dragon of fire. The others were nowhere to be seen.

"Wha…What happened?"

She looked me into the eyes. Her own eyes looked sad and tired.

"Rai noticed that you've fainted so he made his way to you as quickly as he could to rescue you."

Resue?

She spoke again.

"If Rai hadn't been there so quick, Chase would have killed you, I'm sure."

"Where's Chase Young?" I asked quickly. After this embarrasing accident I wanted to restore my broken pride.

She pointed behind me.

"He's there but - HEY!!"

I turned around, ready to fight again till -

"Ouch!" was all I could say when a terrible pain went through my body.

"I wanted to warn you." my female friend replied. "Wounds didn't heal so quick as you think they would do. You were never really hurt before, weren't you?"

I knew wounds hurt but I didn't knew they're doing it that much.

"Where are Raimundo and Clay? What happened to Dojo? I heard him scream before Chase hit me."

"Were here, partner." said a deep voice behind me.

The dragon of earth walked to Kimiko and gave her some leaves.

"Here you are, Kimiko."

"Thanks a lot, Clay. Thanks a lot too Dojo for helping finding the right plants."

"Where's Raimundo?" I asked again.

Clay looked down at me.

"He's fighting Chase that we can leave."

I gasped.

"But how...?"

"After Rai protected you from getting crushed by Chase, the old beast brought us here, far away from the temple."

The dragon of earth looked into the sky and cotinued speaking. I'm sure he's never said so much in his live before.

"The two of them made a deal. If Raimundo defeats him we can leave and Chase will follow us never again."

I turned around. My stomach hurted but I didn't care at the moment.

"Where are they?" I asked when I saw noone.

"Chase brought them somewhere different, I guess." was Kimiko's answer.

My eyes met Dojos.

"Hop on. I'll bring you to them."

"Dojo, let's land at this rock there."

The dragon of fire pointed at a rock which was formed like a dragon skull.

But I looked at somewhere different.

"Raimundo!"

The dragon of wind dodged several of Chase's attacks. I have to mention they're flying in the air, high above the barren ground of the dizzle.

When Dojo landed at the rock, Raimundo tried to kick Chase. Young dodge the attack while grapping Raimundo and threw him towards the aride ground.

He hit his head on the ground - hard.

_**  
You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away  
**_

"Raimundo!!!" yelled Kimiko at my left side. Clay grapped her before she could jump from the rock and run to the fallen dragon of wind.

"You can't do something for him now. It was his own decision. He's the only one who can fight against Chase right now."

Kimiko started to protest. "But we can't leave him alone. We're his friends. He needs us."

Clay's eyes were full of sadness.

"No Kimiko. He don't needs us anymore. We would just be in the way." Then he said with a softer voice "Please come. It's his last wish that we could live in peace."

He helped her up onto Dojo's back.

But I couldn't just leave right now. I wanted to my friend and rival so I made my way towards him. Chase's cats attacked me and I did my best to fight them. My wounds ached horrible and began to bleed again.

When I was half through the warriors, the earth began to shake. I looked up and saw Raimundo and Chase back in the air.

Raimundo raised his hands in the air.

"Your time is over, Young!"

His voice's almost broken and he's bleeding badly.

But although I stood servereal feets away from him, I could see him smile. But also I can swear, I heard his voice in my head asking me "Omi, I need your help. Will you may give me your powers for a moment?". "Of course Rai." After I said this, my chest began to hurt and my whole body became hot until I heard Raimundo's voice yell _"POWER OF THE WORLD - SOUL HURRICAN!!!!" _

A giant explosion followed the yell. I hid quickly behind a rock and shut my eyes for a moment. When I opened them again everything was quiet. I looked up into the sky - nothing. No Chase, no Raimundo. I looked at the former battlefield in front of me - no enemies. The cats vanished. But I saw someone different lay on the ground.

"Raimundo!"

I quickly left my hidding place and run towards him.

"Are you okay?"

I heard a hoarse laugh.

"That's just so like you.", my friend replied.

He looked into the sky, his eyelieds almost fully droped.

"Do you remmber that song?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The song Kimiko'd chosen for the two of us because 'we need a song that fits our personality'."

"I remember."

Then he started to sing quiet. It were his last words.

_**  
"Brother my brother  
Tell me what we're fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother"  
**_

I fell to my knees and did what I've never done before. I cried.

_**  
Brother my brother  
Tell me what we're fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother**_

Till today, I've never found someone like him again.

**Demonwolf: **That one is sooo sad but when I wrote it, there was no way to let it end good. Sry. Okay _don't forget to give me a song_. So guys **please r&r!** See ya!!


	3. Love lost, Love found

**Demonwolf: **This fic is for you, _**xxFireWarriorxx**_. Thanks for your review and the song. I really like it. And now, Shinyou, please do the disclaimer for me.

**Shinyou (darkbrown weasel with a white tail**Demonwolf does not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song "What hurts the most" which is byRascal Flatts. xxFireWarriorxx gave her the idea for this chapter.

**Demonwolf:** Thanks Shinyou. Here's a cookie for you.

_**3. Love lost, Love found**_

It's a cold autumn morning. The leave's falling from the trees everytime the wind's touching them. A good-looking woman sat inside her apartment on a red couch. Her hair was as dark as the coffee she held in her hands.

"What a wonderful weather today." she sighed sarcastly.

She gazed at her radio. Why not?, she thought and turned it on.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm Dean Dellas." it said. "And here's a song lots of people out there'll like to hear. So snuggle up to your love and listen to this beautiful song by Rascal Flatts. Enjoy.

'I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok   
But that's not what gets me'" 

Kimiko gasped. She knew that song well. It's the song she had heard when Raimundo kissed her the first time.

When they were back at the temple after she'd won a Showdown against Wuya, he came into her "room", smiled at her, leaned down and kissed her. The mp3-player of her PDA had played the song in the background.

She remembered the words he wispered her into her ear when they sat under an old tree in the meditation garden and looked at the silverblue shining fullmoon: "I love you.".

The Kimiko in the present began to cry at the memories.

"I'm not missing him, I'm not missing him. I…"

More memories came into her mind.

Raimundo had took her out on a date in a cinema in the nearest city.

It's a new version of "Romeo and Juliette" but at the end they're running away together. When the dragon of wind noticed his girlfriend's crying, he leaned down and promised her with a soft voice "We'll do the same if someone's trying to break us apart."

She put the empty cup on the small table next to the couch, grapped a cushion and hid her face in it.

"What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do" 

Raimundo turned on the radio and walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat for dinner. He looked out of the window and smiled. That was his weather, his element, his power. "I love the autumn. Back in Brazil there's no autumn." The dragon of wind told his flatmate.

Carlo the tomcat yawned lazily.

"I see you don't like it. Well, you don't like every weather. It maybe could mean you have to go outside and move, couldn't it?"

He giggled and stroked the tomcat's red and yellow checked head.

He entered the livingroom while eating a sandwich and stopped when he heard a well known melody.

No, that couldn't be!

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone   
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this disregret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken" 

Carlo rubbed his head at Rai's leg to be stroked again but when nothing happened he walked away, his head and tail raised high in the air.

Raimundo's eyes were wide in shock – and in shame.

His mind replayed what had happened the last time he saw her, his love.

Kimiko and he were standing in front of the temple. He'd packed to leave every moment. This time for ever.

Kimiko's crying.

"Why?!" she yelled under tears. "Why?!" The Japaneze couldn't stop saying this word. It seemed to be impossible for her mind to understand what was going on.

"I've told you before it's over.", Raimundo said, trying to speak with a cold voice.

He turned his face away. Rai didn't want to see the person he cared most crying, especially if he caused it.

When he walked away his heart stuck to Kimiko.

'It's the best for the two of us. I'm sorry.' he thought while thinking of the reason why he left.

Kimiko's father hated Raimundo because he thought Kimiko deserved someone better. To tell the true Raimundo thought the same way. After all the time they'd spent together it's like a miracle the beautiful raven haired girl still loved him. Him, the boy who caused only problems everywhere he's. Him, the self-centered guy who didn't even knew what he want to do in his life.

Kimiko. Kimiko. Kimiko. Her name echoed in his mind. Memories with her. A time in his life when he's really happy.

Loud voices appeard in his head. Omi. Clay. Dojo. Master Fung. His parents. Kimiko's father. But no Kimiko. He just could hear the song again.

"What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away   
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do" 

"I…I have to get outta here." The Brazilian said loud to himself, threw the half eaten sandwich into the bin, grapped his jacket and opened the door to left his appartment as quickly as possible.

New tears flooded her eyes again.

"I have to find him and it doesn't matter what I have to do to do so."

With that she run into her bedroom, picked up her jacket from her bed and flung open the door to left the appartment.

The raidio cotinued playing the song.

"What hurts the most was being  
so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away   
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do" 

Blue eyes looked shocked into green eyes.

They were living next to each other's door for years without noticing it.

"I miss you."

Noone knew who said it first.

Cuz the doors were standing wide open, they could here both radios play the last part of their song. 

"Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do"

Fire and wind hugged each other and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you." both wispered at the same time.

_**(Happy) End**_

**Demonwolf: **That's it. I hope all RaiKim fans are happy now. So please **r&r!** And please _put a song into your review if you know a good one_. Thanks a lot. See ya guys!!


	4. Learn to live again

**Demonwolf:** This chapter is for you too **xxFireWarriorxx**. Thanks for the song. Again. At first I couldn't get what mistake you've ment so I made my own. Hope you like it. So enjoy.

_**4.Learn to live again**_

**(Raimundo's OPV)**

I sat in my "room". Alone. My face's hidden in my crossed arms.

"I…I'm sorry Omi."

That's all I could say.

"I'm sorry."

'Why? For what am I sorry? For not being strong enough to rescue you? For letting you down? For destroing my own pride?'

"Without you nothing'll be like it was before."

'Of course not' said a voice in my head. Guilt. 'He'll never come back and that's just your fault. You'll never be able to protect the world. You can't even protect _one_ people. The best is you _give up and leave_.'

'Maybe the voice's right? I'm a total looser.'

Before I could cotuine my self-pity, someone knocked on the door.

"Rai? It's time for training. Master Fung said we should train in the hall because it's raining outside."

I raised my head to look outside the small window that's in my room. Kimiko's right. It's raining. Usally I noticed when it started to rain. That's part of the soul connection of wind and water.

**_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call_**

After my mistake I seemed to lost all of my good feelings. Just two weeks ago I would've be one of the happiest boys on the whole world just because Kimiko talked to me.

I went to the hall but didn't talked to anyone on my way. Kimiko and Clay had already started to train with their Wudai weapons.

During the training Kimiko looked serveral times into my direction. Her face's a mirror of my own feelings.

_**  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know, what I didn't know  
**_

After the training everyone of us went back to his room to sleep. When I closed the door behind me, I was alone with my thoughts again, like four hours ago.

'I'm nothing. I am not strong enough to protect them. I'm their leader, I must…What? What do I have to do as a leader?'

After 2 hours of laying awaken and getting lost in my thoughts I stood up and went to the bathroom. When I passed the door to Kimiko's room, I could hear her singing quietly.

_**  
"Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
**_

**_It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life? What's the use?  
If you're killing time_**

**_I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone who...  
Was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes"_**

Then she stopped. I cotinued my walk to the toilet. When I passed her door again, it was wied open. A littl bit curious I entered the room. Kimiko wasn't there. The walls were a very light orange where no posters and book shelves were covering up them. Next to her bed stood a table with a stereo and lots of cds on it. I walked over to the table and looked at the cds.

"Groove Coverage, Cascada, Kelly Clarkson, Avril Lavigne, Shakira, Jesse McCartney…"

I remebered the song…Kimiko…

Without thinking I put the cd in the stereo and pressed the play button.

"_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**__**  
**_

_**Because you live, I live" **_

"I didn't know you like pop." said a voice behind me. Kimiko.

"Sometimes. " I replied. "When I'm totally bored."

She smiled the soft smile I used to love.

"A new Wu has activated. Let's go."

"What is it Dojo?" asked the American boy.

"The Candle of Kimura. With the candle you can turn into nothing. Like the Shroud of Shadows but also noone can touch you. It's hidden it in a forest in France."

I walked through the forest and searched the Wu. The birds were singing and the sun's shining but even in this harmony the guilt won't leave me alone.

'He's dead. That's only your fault…Your fault…Your faul...Your fault.'

"Shut up!!!"

I began to run without taking care in which direction. When I couldn't hear the voice in my head anymore, I stopped.

"Hello Raimundo."

I turned around and faced Hannibal.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He just giggled evilly.

Then I saw it. A black candle's jammed between two branchs of an oak.

I dashed to the tree and reached out to grap the Wu but Bean's voice made me stop.

"Why you're here? Why you're here _alone_?"

I tried to ignore him but I couldn't. His words flew directly into my mind.

"Stop trying to deny your past, Raimundo. He's dead and that's just your fault. You weren't strong enough. You're a bad leader and a lousy friend."

He sounded like my inner voice. Everything he said, was in my head for over two weeks now.

"Come on Raimundo. Give me the Wu and I won't harm your friends. You can protect them when you give me the candle."

'I can protect them?'

Without really thinking about my actions I gave him the candle.

"Good boy." With that Hannibal vanished.

'What I've done? Was it the right thing?'

An angry scream disturbed my thoughts.

"Raaiimuuuundoooo!!!!"

Before I could react Kimiko slapped my face and again.

Before she could do this once more, Clay pulled her away from me.

"Stop Kimiko. He's not himself anymore. He doesn't know what he's doing."

_**Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me  
Always  
**_

Back at the temple I walked straight into my room, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I awoke again, Clay stood in front of my bed.

"Morning Rai. Hurry up. Dojo can sence a new Wu."

This time the Sheng Gong Wu, the Flame of Jun Han, was somewhere in Denmark.

We searched at the beach now for half the day.

"Here's nothing. Maybe it's somewhere different." I said to the others.

Dojo shaked his head.

"No no, I'm sure it's here. We have to keep on searching. We'll find it. Sooner or later."

"I guess later."

I looked over to Kimiko. When she noticed, I was watching her, she turned around. She hadn't spoken with me till we arrived at the temple.

I walked towards the sea. I used to love the water and I still do. I rolled up my sleeves and dipped my right arm into the cold salt water. It felt good at my scratched arms. I glanced back to my friends and there it was - the Wu. It lay between serveral rocks, so near that I could grap it.

But I didn't grapped it alone.

"Hannibal…"

"So here we go again, Raimundo. Just give me the Wu and –"

"Raimundo!!!"

Kimiko and Cloay run towards us.

"Don't trust him! He's a liar! It was _not_ your fault!! Please fight!!" Kimiko yelled.

I didn't know why, but I belived her. All the time I was lost in self-pity but now from one moment to another it was gone.

"You've heard her, Hannibal. I'll fight. We'll dive for the Wu. Who graps it first wins."

"Hanibal nodded.

"Okay. Your Orb of Tornami against my Candle of Kimura."

Then we both yelled "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The earth began to shake, everywhere appeared many different rock formations and few hills. On one of them stood my friends. Then a huge wave filled the rock maze with water.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"(Did I spell that right?)

I dived into the water after I'd created an air filled ball around my head.

The water was extremly cold and soon I began to shiver. On the walls were shining orbs which where as bright as stars and so I could see where I was.

I tried to find the Wu and began to create a map of the maze in my mind.

When I passed a rock with the form of an eagle skull, something tackled me. Hannibal. I wondered why he didn't use his own Wu.

I held my hands in front of me. 'Wudai Star – Wind!'

Hannibal was too slow to dodge the attack and was slammed against a sharp rock.

I swam as fast as I could. I could feel Hannibal's right behind me. 'Wudai Star – Wind'

I tried again to knock out my enemy. This time he just lost a little bit speed.

'I'm not strong enough.'

Then I heard a voice.

"Maybe _you're_ not, but _I_ am."

Omi.

"Wudai Neptun – Water!!!"

The attack hit Hannibal directly and it also destroied the rocks around me and so I could see it.

'The Wu!'

I swam faster than ever before. I could fell Omi helping me to get there.

When I touched it, the area changed back to normal.

"Thanks Omi." I wispered quietly.

"It's not your fault." he said.

"I know."

"Raimundo!!!"

I turned around and saw Kimiko running towards me.

_**  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
**_

"Thanks for not giving me up, Kimiko."

She smiled at me.

"You're welcome."

I pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you. My world has everything I need to survive. Just because of _you_, Kim. You give me the strengh to move on. Because _you_ live, _I_ can live."

_**  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl (Cuz you live)  
My world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live**_

**Demonwolf: **Here we go again. Another story with a sad background. I reeeaaally need a happy story with happy lyrics. Okay guys, please **r&r**! See ya!!


	5. Dance of fire and wind

**Demonwolf: **I wanna thank **xxFireWarriorxx** for her review. This chapter is another RaiKim oneshot. It's for you **janey1097**.

**Farin Urlaub(the coolest one of the band "Die Ärzte"):** What am I doing here? 

**Demonwolf:** Cool I have a new muse. (to the readers) Shinyou's on holiday for at least one month.

**Farin:** Bela?! Rod?! Where are you guys?!

**Demonwolf: **Okay Farin, disclaimer.

**Farin: **Dis- _what?!_

**Demonwolf:** Disclaimer, you know, Demonwold does not own and so on.

**Farin:** Ahya. Okaaayy…Demonwolf does not own…Ehhmm…

**Demonwolf:** Xiaolin Showdown.

**Farin:** Yes thanks.

**Demonwolf:** (rolls her eyes) Punk rocker…

**Farin:** The song is "Into the night" by Santana feat. Chad Kroeger.

**Demonwolf:** Good guy. Get a cookie.

_**5. Dance of fire and wind**_

**(Raimundo's Pov)**

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**_

_**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,**_

Since the first time I saw her, I fall in love with Kimiko. It's like she's an angel from above. A gift from the heavens. She's the one and only reason why I came back at the temple after Wuya's downfall.

You could ask everybody one the street. They'd all say the same. "She's the fire. The way she speaks, the way she acts. It's easy to see."

I love her most when she's dancing. Then she's the fire, the heart of the world.

One day at the temple she turned on the radio and started to dance. It didn't bother her what the others thought.

_**"And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away**_

_**And we danced on into the night,  
And we danced on into the night,"**_

The way she moved was hypnotising. I just stared at her.

Kimiko smiled at me.

"Come on Rai!" With that she grapped my hand and pulled me in the middle of the hall.

"Wait! I can't dance!"

She ignored me and began to dance again but she didn't lost hold of my hand.

_**"Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,**_

_**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
The room left to move in between you and I,  
And we forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,"**_

After few moments I shrugged and joined her. I was a better dancer as I thoughed. Okay, the last time I'd danced was at my cousin's birthday. I was ten years old. Now I could feel the rythem in my legs, in my arms, in my heart.

When my eyes met Kimiko's the whole world became blurred. All I could see clearly now were her eyes. This beautiful blue eyes.

We're in our own lil world now, just she and me.

I was so happy I even started to sing.

_**  
"And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night" **_

We danced, flew through the hall. I didn't notice Clay and Omi dancing, too. But Kimiko did and she laughed while we're spinning in circles. In this moment I realized how much I loved her and continued singing.

"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,

_**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, **_

_**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands," **_

We spun wilder and wilder. 'Yes, Kimiko's my angel, my one and only. My light of the world.'

I stopped dancing, pult her close and did what I wanted to do all the time – I kissed her.

She didn't push me away, no, she closed her eyes and put her arm around my neck.

_**  
"And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
A, away, away, away  
Singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night"**_

When we finally broke the kiss I smiled at her and said "I guess I'm better than I thought, he."

Kimiko just laughed the warm laugh I loved so much.

**The end (for this chapter)**

**Demonwolf: **So guys, please **r&r!!** The next chapter wont be RaiKim. Don't worry **rAiKiMlOver455673** I haven't forgotten your song.

**Farin:** Hey, why are some of my words underlined?…Hey wait! You can't end the chapter here! I want answers!!!


	6. Red eyed soul

**Demonwolf: **I'm a fan of Limp Bizkit and this song's in my mind for a long time now. I just waited for the right story.

**Farin:** Demonwolf does neither own Xiaolin Showdown nor the song. It's "Behind blue eyes" by Limp Bizkit.

**Demonwolf:** Enjoy.

_**6. Red eyed soul**_

**(Jack's Pov)**

I'm pretty sure noone knows what it is to be like me. I'm always alone. I don't want to be but I can't make people like me. Everywhere I go, I'm hated. Wuya hates me, Chase hates me and Hannibal does, too. The dragons…I'm not sure. Maybe they doesn't hate me but they doesn't like me either. Everytime they trusted me, I betraied them.

Telling only lies, that's my faith.

_**No one knows what it's like**_

_**To be the bad man**_

_**To be the sad man**_

_**Behind blue eyes**_

_**And no one knows**_

_**What it's like to be hated**_

_**To be faded to telling only lies**_

In my dreams I'm free. Nobody who laughs at me, nobody who ignores me. In my own world _I_'m the king. I like the lonely hours even though I don't like to be alone.

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty**_

_**as my conscious**_**(Bewusstsein)**_** seemed to be**_

_**I have houres, only lonely**_

_**My love is vengeance**_**(Rache)**

_**That's never free**_

I feel things I can't really understand. Is it love to creech back to someone who does nothing but hurt you? I don't know. What is love? What's hate? All I _know_ is I don't want to fall back into the darkness of my past, of beeing alone and kind of invisible for everyone, even for my own parents. Beeing on my own again, that's my biggest fear since I learned to like the dragons, Chase and even Wuya. And I hate them for that reason.

I won't give up. That's who I am. I doesn't matter how often I fall, I'll stand up again. Everytime. Forever. I won't let them see my pain and my woe.

_**No one knows what it's like **_

_**To feel this feelings**_

_**Like I do, and I blame you!**_

_**No one bites back as hard**_

_**On their anger**_

_**None of my pain woe**_**(Leid)**

_**Can show through**_

My world isn't as empty as everybody thinks it is. I'm not alone anymore. I think the feeling to belong somewhere's worth every pain I had to bear in my past and still have to in the present.

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty**_

_**as my conscious seemed to be**_

_**I have houres, only lonely**_

_**My love is vengeance**_

_**That's never free**_

_**Discover l.i.m.p. say it**_

_**Discover l.i.m.p. say it**_

_**Discover l.i.m.p. say it**_

_**Discover l.i.m.p. say it**_

Nobody knows what it's like to be mistreated like I am. Nobody really cares about my feelings. Wuya betraied me so often but I gave her a home everytime she came back to me.

Noone notice I'm laying on the ground and can just dodge their attacks. I'm never the one who's the last one standing. I know I'm a liar but I'm just what the people around me taught me to be.

Noone ever said sorry to me for what he did. And I'm tired of waiting to forgive them.

_**No one knows what it's like**_

_**To be mistreated, to be defeated**_

_**Behind blue eyes**_

_**No one knows how to say**_

_**That they're sorry and don't worry**_

_**I'm not telling lies**_

But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscious seemed to be. I have houres, only lonely. My love is vengeance that's never free.

Noone ever tried to see the world through my eyes. Through the eyes of a broken person.

Maybe then they'll understand my actions.

_**Noone knows what it's like**_

_**To be the bad man, to be the sad man**_

_**Behind blue eyes**_

**Demonwolf: **I really loooove this song. Everytime I'm hearing it, I almost start to cry. It shows some of my own feelings and I guess a lot of teenager feel the same way.

**Farin:** So guys please **r&r!!** I can't stand her any longer when she's down.


	7. If everyone cared

**Demonwolf: **Farin? Hey Farin, where are you????(no reaction)…Uugh, great. Okay I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song "If everyone cared" which is by Nickelback. This one is again for **xxFirrWarriorxx.** And now on with this chapter.

_**7. If everyone cared**_

**(Kimiko's Pov)**

I was laying under a tree in the temple garden. Next to me lay the person I loved. I never thought this could happen. He pointed at the sky.

"Can you see this bright shining star right above us? It's yours from now on."

"That's a satellite you jerk. Or have you ever seen a red shining star?" I laughed.

His voice's full of self-confidence when he replied "Sure I have."

"You can't let someone exept you win, can you?"

_**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I've never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight  
**_

He lay his hand above mine. This simple action made my heart beat with double speed. I was a little bit embarresed when my palm began to sweat.

_**  
Singing Amen, I ,I'm alive ( I'm alive )  
Singing Amen, I ,I'm alive  
**_

I began to drift away and thought what would be if everyone loved instead of lieing, let go of their pride and helped the people who needed them. This would be a wonderful world.

_**  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
**_

That's a dream living for. As the dragons we have the power to change things, to make them better.

_**  
And I'm singing ..  
**_

When I felt him sqeeze my hand I knew he felt the same way. I could hear him breath beside me and couldn't help feeling free and alive.

_**  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
**_

Love makes you belive you're in paradise. No matter how dark it is on the world, love'll lead you the way. Like the fire flies that flew in the garden. We watched them with a smile on our faces.

"I like them." I wispered. "The darker it is, the more of them are here. They remind me of the people in the world. Everybody's searching for the one they can love."

He sqeezed my hand again.

"I guess the most of them have forgotten what real love means. Maybe they need someone to show them. A light in the darkness."

_**And in the air the fire flies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along**_

I thought about his words.

_**  
Singing Amen, I ,I'm alive ( I'm alive )  
Singing Amen, I ,I'm alive  
**_

Maybe he's right. If everyone cared for someone exept themselves the world would see the day when nobody has to die of war or hunger. The day when everybody's happy. I snuggled up to him. Enjoied the feeling of being with him.

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died **_

When I'm lieing here next to my love I realize that we're just two persons of over 6 billion people. How should just four people change the whole world?

As if he could read my thoughts he said "I guess we're not only here to colect the Sheng Gong Wu. This could also do someone without our powers. I think we're here to learn how to be good guardians for mankind. We're not the one who'll change everything but we're the ones who help the ones that try to do so." He pointed at the fire flies. "We're like them. Guardians to light the way."

_**  
And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine where the world could be  
**_

"Guardians to lead the world the way back into love. Imagine what the world could be if everyone cared and did something to make it better instead of betraying eachother and search for ways to kill people more efficient."

"This world would be beautiful."

He stroked my back.

"I know and we have the power to help to make it real."

_**  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died **_

_**We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died**_

**Demonwolf: **Okay guys please** r&r!! **And now I'm going to search Farin…Faaaaaaaariiiiiiiiiiin!!!! Wheeeeeere aaaaaaaaaaare yoouuu???????????????

**Farin:** (at Chase's lair) I hope she wont search here.


	8. Rose virus

**Demonwolf:** Here we go again. First I wanna thank **Shadir**, **xxFireWarriorxx**, **janey1097** and **Luiz4200** for their review.

This is my fourth story for **xxFireWarriorxx**. Hope you like it.

_**8. Rose Virus**_

**(Kimiko's Pov)**

It was raining. I put on dry clothes and heated to the hall to eat lunch. We'd trained the whole morning till it started to rain.

Clay and Omi sat there already, eating pizza.

"Kimiko my friend, eat with us. Dojo brought us this most delicious meal."

I smiled.

"Omi, that's just pizza.You've already eaten it before."

I sat down on the chair next to Clay.

"By the way, where's Rai?"

He bit off his pizza.

"Dunno. He diappeared after we run inside the temple like cows with cowboys at their heels."

I frowned.

"Hhmm…"

Later at the evening I was talking to Keiko.

"Ah come on, you're in love with him." she giggled.

"Wha – No. No, no, no, no. That's not true."

Keiko stuck her tongue out.

"You said he's cute. And don't dare to deny it. I recorded it on my laptop. I wonder what Raimundo will say when I send this to him."

"You wouldn't." I growled.

She smiled a wicked smile.

"I will."

"Wait –"

"I just have – "

With that the screen turned black.

"What the…?"

Few moments later the computer turned on again, a brown haired chibie on the screen.

It was laughing at me.

"Raimundo, you're so gonna die."

At the next moment roses were on the screen, everywhere. And then a melody filled the air like a little bird.

_**"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."**_

I knew that song very well. Keiko send it to me and since then I heard it almost every day.

But why did he send me this?

Could it be?

"_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."**_

That was my favourite song. How did he knew?

When a second chibi appeared at the screen, I knew the answer.

"Keiko."

"_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."**_

My cheeks turned red. My heart began to beat with double speed.

'He knew that I'm in love with him. Oh please, _please_, let this be his answer.'

_**"Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."**_

When the song had ended I heard a knock at my door.

**The end (for now)**

**Demonwolf: **I know it's a little bit evil to end it here but I promise I'll write a sequell with an other song.


	9. Rose virus II

**Demonwolf: **I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long. But here it is the sequel to Roise virus.

**Shinyou:** Hey Dean, I'm back!

**Demonwolf:** Shinyou!!!!!!!!!!(hugs him)

**Shinyou:** Yeah. Demonwolf would like to thank **xxFirewarrior** and **janey1097** for their reviews.

**Demonwolf:** And I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. The song is "life is a rollercoaster" by Ronan Keating(I like the version by Martin Stosch way more. He got more feeling!). Sorry but I think that's the song that fits here best.

_**9. Rose virus II**_

Raimundo entered his room, sat down on his "bed" and turned on his laptop.

"Cool I've got _20_ emails."

He grinned happily and began to read.

"2 from Marco, 1 from Trent, 6 from my family, 10 from some girls from my old school and…Hey, I even got an email from Keiko. Cool."

'_Write back and turn on your webcam.'_ was the simple note.

'_I'm here. How do you do?'_ he wrote back.

Few moments later a window appeared at the screen.

"Hi Rai."

A cute ravenhaired girl smiled at him.

"I'm sorry that I've hacked in your computer."

"Again you mean. Okay girl, what's the matter?"

**_Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
_**

"Well I just wanted to show you this."

She grinned a wicked smile.

It would have scared Rai if he wouldn't hear Kimiko's voice right now.

"I don't know what your talking about. Raimundo is just my best friend."

'It's a recording.' He thought. 'But what –'

Then Keiko spoke.

"Ah come on Kimi. You're always talking about him. Raimundo here, Raimundo there. It's really obvious."

**  
(_Hey, baby)  
You've really got my tail in a spin  
(Hey, baby)  
I don't even know where to begin  
But, baby, I got  
One thing I want you to know  
Wherever you go tell me 'cos I'm gonna go  
_**

"Well…I – I – I just think he's cute and he's really nice."

"Haa!! I knew it! I _totally_ knew it!!"

With that the recording stopped.

Raimundo's heart beated faster than ever before.

'She thinks I'm cute…Kimiko thinks I'm cute!!!'

Normally he hated to be called cute but when Kimiko said it…

**  
_We found love, oh  
So don't fight it  
Life is a rollercoaster  
Just gotta ride it  
I need you, ooh  
So stop hiding  
Our love is a mystery  
Girl, let's get inside it  
_**

"Hey Rai…Raaaaiiii!!!!!" Keiko jumped up and down in front of her webcam to get Rai's attention back.

The youth blinked and closed his mouth.

"When…? How…?"

His heart seemed to fly high in the sky. He felt just great. Incredible. Invincible. He didn't noticed he blushed. He had the urge to yell in triumph, to jump around like a maniac.

"Listen Rai, I've got a plan."

_**  
(Hey, baby)  
You've really got me flying tonight (flying tonight)  
(Hey, sugar, ooh, ooh)  
You almost got us punched in a fight  
(that's all right)  
**_

_**But, baby you know  
The one thing I gotta know (know, know)  
Wherever you go tell me 'cos I'm gonna show**_

The next day after they won another showdown against Jack Spicer, the dragon of wind crept into Kimiko's room. In his hand he held a cd.

"I hope Keiko made no mistake. Kim'll kill me if I'll break her computer."

He put the cd in the CD-ROM drive.

"Now or never."

**  
_We found love, oh  
So don't fight it  
Life is a rollercoaster  
Just gotta ride it  
I need you, ooh  
So stop hiding  
Our love is a mystery  
Girl, let's get inside it  
_**

Few hours later he stood in front of Kim's door. A melody flew out of the room like a little bird. There were these feelings again. The same he had hours ago while he heard that Kimiko liked him. The song would end soon. He had to make his decision.

Shoot, his legs shoke like he's standing without clothes in the Antarctic.But he had to tell her what he was feeling.

_**  
Listen  
Can't you feel my heart (feel my heart)  
Can't you feel my heart (feel my heart)  
Can't you take my heart  
**_

When the song ended he mustered up all his bravery and strength and knocked at her door.

Then he waited. He took deep breath to calm down.

_**  
We found love, oh  
So don't fight it  
Life is a rollercoaster  
Just gotta ride it  
I need you, ooh  
So stop hiding  
Our love is a mystery  
Girl, let's get inside it  
**_

The first 5 secounds nothing happened and Raimundo were about to walk away when she opened the door.

"Raimundo?"

He turned around.

"Ah hi Kimiko..."

He laughed nervously and scratched his neck.

'Okay Raimundo, that's your chance. ASK HER!!!!!!!!!' a tinny voice in his head told him.

'And what should I do when she laughs at me?'

'She's worth it, isn't she?'

Yes, he'd made his decision.

_**  
(Oh)  
Don't fight it, fight it, fight it  
(Na, na, na, na, na)  
Don't fight it, fight it, fight it  
(Na, na, na, na, na)  
Don't fight it, fight it, fight it  
(Na, na, na, na, na)  
Don't fight it, fight it, fight it  
(Na, na, na, na, na)  
Don't fight it, fight it, fight it  
(Na, na, na, na, na)  
(Na, na, na, na, na)**_

„Dyouwannagodatewitme?"

„Excuse me?"

Raimundo gulped.

„Do you...Do you wanna go out on a date with me?"

He closed his eyes, afraid that she'd say no. But she didn't.

Kimiko wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

_**Love is a mystery girl  
Let's get inside it  
Na, na, na, na, na**_

"I thought you'd never ask."

**The end**

**Demonwolf:** Wow I wrote this in two hours. Next chapter will be with **rAiKiMlOver455673**'s song and then I'll write some non-RaiKim chapters. If you know a song for other pairings or one caracter, tell me. And don't forget to review.


	10. A day in NY

**Demonwolf: (**busy with writing other stories) Make it short, Shinyou.

**Shinyou:** Okay, mistress. Demonwolf does not own Xiaolin Showdown. The song is "Tangled up in me" by Skye Sweetnam. Then she wants to thank **xxFireWarriorxx**, **Janey1097**, **Luiz4200** and **RCommonASenseI** for their reviews.

**Demonwolf:** Yeah, they keeps me alive.

**Shinyou:** Yes, this chapter is for **rAiKiMlOver455673.**

**Demonwolf:** Hope you'll enjoy it.

_**10.A day in N.Y.**_

**(Kimiko's Pov)**

To be a rockstar isn't as easy and cool as everyone think it is. You're travelling around the world, you get much money, are loved all around the world by lots of people but can't even go into a café because these peeople are kinda stalking you. They can't believe you're as ordinary as they are. The more famous you are the less time you have for your friend.

A boyfriend is impossible for someone like me. Not enough time.

I was pissed because I had to go to a award show exept going to my friend Clay's marriage.

"I'm in New York, it's a beatifu day and I'm in a bad mood. Something doesn't fit in here."

I walked through the streets of the biiig city. After a while I went thirsty. Lucky me I saw a drinks machine. I pulled out my purse and inserted a coin into the slot, pushed the button for the coke and – the machine did nothing but taking my money.

"DAMN!!"

I kicked the machine as hard as I could. The "thiev" spit out a coke.

"There you are!!"

I looked at my wristwatch. I had two hours till I had to be at the television station.

I grapped the coke and continued my walk through the city.

**(Raimundo's Pov)**

I saw her passing by the café where my friend Omi and I were working. She was – It's hard to describe…With her long black hair and her shining blue eyes she looked like the beautifulest girl I've ever seen. I stared after her until someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Raimundo my friend, we have guests."

I blinked serveral times to make sure this wasn't a dream. When she entered a very expensive boutique, I sighed.

"Omi, I've found the girl of my dreams."

"Oh that's brilliant my friend. Is she nice?"

I turned around and headed towards the waiting guests.

"I don't know, Omi."

'That's ridicolous! She's rich and I'm just a lousy-paid waiter.'

**LONDONPARISBERLINMADRIDROMLISSABONDUBLINKOPPENHAGEN**

During our break, Omi turned on the TV.

His favourite band would be on MTV. He'd been talking about nothing else for a fortnight.

The presenter had brightred hair and pale skin like milk. His eyes sparkeled like red suns.

"Hello, everybody. Today we have one of my favourite bands here. They are from Japan and their vocal got the prize for the hottest woman this year! Here is Harustorm!!!"

The crowd seemed to go crazy when serveral black haired people walked in.

I gasped.

"That's – That's her, mate!! The girl I saw earlier!"

My little friend looked at my with eyes wide open and an open mouth.

"You – You've seen Kimiko Toho?!"

"Aha, Kimiko's her name. Sounds beautiful. It suits her."

The presenter, Jack Spicer was his name, asaked them some questions about their new album and the tour. Kimiko giggled often. I liked that.

"So you'll have a secret gig this afternoon?"

The young woman nodded.

"Yeah and only our biggest fan will know where we'll play."

"But we have two tickets left. You just have to answer some questions and their yours." A cute ravenhaired girl at her side added.

"Where's the telephone?"

Omi dashed towards my rucksack and pulled out a red cellphone.

"Hey, that's mine!!"

Omi held up his hands in defense.

"I'll use it for something good. Don't worry."

"But that's _my_ money you're wasting."

He vanished in the bathroom with my cellphone in his hand.

**LONDONPARISBERLINMADRIDROMLISSABONDUBLINKOPPENHAGEN**

Five minutes later Omi dashed towards me, tears of joy running down his face.

"I'VE WON!!! I'VE WON!!!"

"Congratulation, buddy."

I was happy for him. And even for myself because they said they got two tickets and that means-

**LONDONPARISBERLINMADRIDROMLISSABONDUBLINKOPPENHAGEN**

"Here, your card."

He held out a light blue ticket.

'Kimiko here I come!!'

The concert was set in a tiny restaurant 500 metres away from the afé where I worked.

The air was stuffy and there were about 50 other people there. Everyone was laughing or talking. Some of them even sang and danced.

We didn't had to wait long till the lights went out.

Few moments later it began.

When the lights turned on again, Kimiko and her band stood on some kind of a stage.

_**"You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me**_

_**You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me**_

_**You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!**_

_**Hey! Hey!**_

_**Get tangled up in me"**_

Her voice was amazing. The crowd sang every word together with her.

**LONDONPARISBERLINMADRIDROMLISSABONDUBLINKOPPENHAGEN**

**(Noone's Pov)**

Two hours later, Raimundo's sure. He'd tell her about his feelings. Maybe he could go out on a date with her. Who knew?

He made his way to the backstage area. Noone's to be seen.

'Good, I think I'm lucky today. Go on Rai.'

As quiet as possible he creeped towards Kimiko's gadrobe.

He held his ear against the door. Rai could hear someone laugh. He didn't know how long he'd stood there until the door opened.

The woman of his dreams stood in the frame.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Rai's throat became dry and so he gulped. His knees were shaking and his poalms began to sweat.

"I'm Raimundo Pedrossa and I wanted to ask you…Well, it must seem really weird because I don't know you really but…Eehm, would you go on a date with me?"

She blushed slightly and turned her gaze towards the ground.

"I'm afraid, I have to say no…Don't get me wrong, you seem to be a really nice and charming guy but –"

"She already got someone. I'm sorry mate." Finished Jack Spicer for her.

Raimundo stared bewildered at the redhead. He and Kimiko?

"We met eachother backstage at a Green Day concert and talked the whole evening. Then we met again at his show and I couldn't stop giggling and laughing. I guess that's the moment when I fall for him."

She smiled at her boyfriend and he gave her one of his rare I'm-absollutly-happy-smiles.

Then she turned to Raimundo again.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled.

"You don't have to be. It's not your fault that you fall for somebody else. C'est la vie."

Rai looked Jack right into the eye.

"But if you'll loose here she's mine. Keep that in mind Spicer."

With that he turned around on his heels and walked away.

**The end**

**Demonwolf: **That…was weird. It began as a RaiKim story and ended as JackKim. I think I'll write another story with this song.

**Shinyou:** This was the last RaiKim Chapter in this series for a while now. _If you know a song that fits another couple or character well, please tell us._


	11. Memories

**Demonwolf: **I'm reeeaaally sorry I havn't updated for so long but I had a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig writer's block. _Beeep_ you, goddest of RaiKim stories!! You cursed me so I only can write songfics with Rai and Kimiko!!

Anyway, I wanna thank everybody who reviewed.

**Shinyou:** (wakes up from a long sleep) Huh? Mistress? You're back?

**Demonwolf:** Yep and now disclaimer.

**Shinyou: **Demonwolf does not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song. The song is "What you don´t know" by Monrose.

**Demonwolf: **This chapter is made of serveral short flashbacks. I hope you like it.

_**11. Memories**_

_The first time she saw the scars on Rai's back, Kimiko was shocked._

"_I get them when a jaguar atacked me in the jungle. It's not as bad as it looks like." He told her when Rai saw the fire dragon's shocked face._

_The young Japaneze reached out and stroked lightly over the claw like scars._

_Raimundo turned his head away so she couldn't see the blush on his face._

_**What you don´t know  
Is that your scars are beautiful  
**_

_When she was near the dragon of wind, Kimiko never had the urge to be perfect. At these times it felt right just to be herself. Raimundo hadn't any idea how much he'd helped her to accept she was perfect the way she was by being himself and saying "It isn't true nobody's persfect Kimi. Everybody's perfect the way they are as long as they feel good."_

_That's his way of life. He takes wrong paths, he fells down, sometimes he doesn't know what to do but he never gives up. And all the time he's happy because he's himself._

_**What you don´t know  
Is your imperfections are what make me whole  
**_

_Everytime she sat with him, her voice went away and her legs began to shake._

_She couldn't controle what she's saying._

"_Eehhm…Rai? Is there a girl you like?"_

_When he just starred at her a bit puzzled, she just wished to run and hide. Dude, what was she thinking?_

_The brave and strenght her fire usally gave her were replaced now by something she couldn't explain._

_**What you don´t know **_

_**Is how I spiral down  
Cause I can´t speak whenever you´re around **_

And it´s not like me to hide behind a wall  
And it´s not like me to fear the fall.

_After Raimundo'd left for the first time, Kimiko lay awake the whole night, thinking about what had happened._

_She tried to think of other things but everytime she thought this question again._

'_What if I'd told Rai I love him and begged him to stay?'_

_Tears flooded her eyes._

"_Rai, I'm always whishing you're here with me again."_

_She grasped her pillow and buried her face in it._

_The next morning her eyes were red from the tears._

_**  
What you don´t know  
Is that I lie awake  
Wishing you were here tonight  
**_

_When Kim looked into his emerald green eyes, it felt like she'd known him even before there were alive._

_Maybe she's right. In China and Japaneze many people believed in reincarnation. Maybe they've already met in another live? _

_**What you don´t know is  
that I loved you long before we were alive  
Cause how would you know, how could you know  
So now I´m gonna tell you everything  
**_

_The dragon of fire'd always liked to watch her tan skinned teammate. The way he moved was just amazing. Quick punshes and kicks and he did everything with such a grace. _

'_I love the way he's moving.' She thought while he doudged one of Omi's kicks during the training._

'_LOVE?!'_

__

What you don´t know  
I have studied the way you walk

_His face came so near she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She touched one of his blushing cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. His lips were soft and sweet like clouds made of sugar. Her stomack began to tiggled like it had never done before. _

_She woke up with a crimson blush on her face ._

_**What you don´t know  
Is I´ve already kissed you in the shadows of my heart  
**_

_Raimundo. World of light or light of the world. She repeated his name over and over. It seemed like a word from a beautiful poem._

_**What you don´t know  
Is that you´re poetry  
**_

_Raimundo walked towards the garden where Clay and Omi already awaited him._

_Serveral times he had the feeling of being pursued. But everytime he turned around he couldn't see somebody._

_Lucky her, Kimiko ducked everytime Raimundo turned around._

_She didn't exatly know why she's following him but she couldn't stop it._

_**If you turn around there´s someone you won´t see  
Yeeaah **_

And it´s not like me to hide behind a wall

_Her feelings for him became stronger and stronger with every day she's near him._

_At night, she couldn't fall asleep and during the day, Kimiko couldn't focus on something._

_This had to stop but she didn't want her love to end so there's just one option._

"_I have to tell him." She spoke to herself._

__

What you don´t know  
is that I lie awake  
Wishing you were here tonight  
What you don´t know  
Is that I loved you long before we were alive  
But how would you know, how could you know?  
So now I´m gonna tell you everything 

_**What you don´t know  
What you don´t know  
**_

_She found Raimundo sitting under a cherry tree in the temple garden._

"_What's up, Kim?" he asked when he saw her coming towards him. He tried hard not to blush when she looked at him with her azure eyes and he succeed._

"_Raimundo, I have to tell you something. But first you have to swear me you won't laugh at me."_

_He saw the light blush on her face and nodded._

"_I swear I won't laugh at you. So what's the matter?"_

"_I – I – "_

_Kimiko couldn't think of how to say it without sounding idiotically. She thought for few moments until sher heard Clay's voice._

"_Raimundo, pardner. Another Wu went active. So hurry up."_

_Kimiko saw Raimundo standing up._

"_Okay Kim. I guess whatever you're about to say can wait, can't it?"_

_He was about to walk away._

'_No it CAN'T!!' her inner voice yelled._

"_Raimundo, wait! What I was trying to say's I – I love you."_

_Saying it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be._

_A moment later she felt soft lips on her forehead._

__

What you don´t know  
Is when the moon and the sun collide  
The morning comes this time I won´t be afraid to try

_Kimiko just stood there under the tree and looked into the sky. She's too happy to think._

_A cherry bloosom fall down and landed on her forehead. At the same spot where Raimundo had kissed her just few moments ago._

__

What you don´t know  
Heey,  
What you don't know 


End file.
